masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Mass Effect Wiki
Aktivität wer ist den sonst noch so in diesem Wiki aktiv?--Richy8964 Disku 19:11, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ka hoffe doch nen paar mehr ^^ Relde 15:51, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich noch. Jemand sollte sich als neuer Admin dieses Wikis bewerben und es dem Layout nach wieder auf das alte Design bringen. Blackfurry scheint keine Zeit zu haben.Immerding 19:18, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ^^ haste bald ma alle sternen syteme oder wie viele fehlen noch sin die eig in ME1 un ME2 gleich? wenn ich mein ME2 wieder hab such ich mir auch ma was was ich vervollständige wie bewirbt ma sich eig als neuer admin? Relde 13:47, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich werde mich morgen auch wieder ans wiki setzen mein letzter eintrag ist schon etwas her ;) denke mal man muss sich auf der wikia hauptseite melden oder so mit dem design muss man mal auf der englischen mass effect wiki seite nachfragen einer von denen hat das design für die deutsche seite aufgesetzt ich bewerb mich wenn mir irgendwer garantieren kann das der admin seit 60 tagen inaktiv ist Relde 14:42, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) so hab meine cd wieder ich glaub ich mach irgend was zu shadow broker mission Relde 12:57, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Layout und Admin @Relde Naja, ehrlich gesagt seit der Umstellung auf dieses unsägliche "Oasis-Layout" ist mir jede Lust aufs Weitermachen verflogen. Es wurde einem durch diesen lächerlich kleinen Artikelplatz der letzte Rest an Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten genommen. Text, Tabellen und Bilder können nur noch in fast unleserlichem Mini-Format erstellt werden. Vorallem Tabellen und Bilder. Obwohl bei Breitformat-Bildschirmen links und rechts zwei riesige Freiflächen vorhanden sind. Was solle dieser Mist? Und es wird allen Wikis dieses Design aufgezwungen. Ohne Alternative. Mit Ausnahme des einfachen Monobook-Designs. Wenn der Wikia-Stab dadurch mit Absicht seine User vergraulen wollte, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, es ist ihm wahrlich gelungen. Ich will das alte Monaco-Design wieder als Alternative. Wenn Wikia dabei weiterhin sturr bleibt und jede Kritik aus der Community ignoriert , dann wäre der Gedanke auf einen anderen Anbieter umzuziehen nicht abwegig. Was den Admin-Posten anbetrifft, ich glaube du musst auf der Wikia-Seite dieses Wiki zur Adoption vorschlagen und dich als Admin bewerben. Wie genau das abläuft, weiß ich auch nicht. Nur eines kann ich dir versichern: Blackfurys letzte Änderung war im Mai 2010. Kann man auf seiner Benutzerseite nachschauen. Wenn du dich dazu als fähig siehst und mit den Funktionen vertraut bist und die nötoge Zeit dazu hast, dann nur zu. Wäre mir rechtens. Immerding 17:07, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so ich hab mich ma beworben ... ma sehn Relde 15:54, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so ich bin admin was wollteste nu geändert haben ? Relde 13:29, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich müsste den Skin von Blackfury ( in die neue daten bank übertragen haben . ich hoffe das das was gebracht hat ich weiss ja net was da anders is Relde 13:35, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich hab die css von englischen übernommen Relde 20:34, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Farbe weiß Hallo leute, ist dder Hintergrund bei euch auch weiß ?h so weiß wie die wand und dass nicht nur der hintergrund Raffney 04:42, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Relde, ich glaube du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Scheinbar hast du nur die weiße Schriftfarbe von der englischen Wiki übernommen. Aber nicht die Hintergrundfarben und etc.Kennst sich hier jemand mit CSS aus? --Immerding 07:35, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so ich hab ka ich hab das ganze doc über nommen man muss den alten skin wieder beantragen ich informir maich ma Relde (verdammt signatur vergessen) So, die schwarze Schrift wäre wieder da. Aber immer noch kein Fortschritt bei den Hintergünden zu vorigen Tagen. Immerding 11:47, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) öhm, hast du die rohe css datei bei dir ? Falls ja musst du mal mit STRG+F nach dem begriff 'WikiaPage' suchen, dass ist in Zeile 1001. Dort steht: background: none repeat scroll 0 0 white. Aus dem 'white' einfach 'black' machen und schon ist die farbe wieder schwarz xD sry der text kam von mir, der da oben xD Gruß Sun @Sun Wenn meinst du jetzt? Mich oder Relde? Wenn mich, nein diese Datei habe ich nicht. Relde ist der Admin. Vermutlich hats er. PS: Bitte signiere in Zukunft deine Beiträge. Ist dann besser zuordenbar. Immerding 16:42, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) So also mein problem is ich weiss net wo ich die standart hintergrund farbe für das wiki änderen kann un natürlich kein fortschritt ich hatte die css aus dem englischen über nommen un später als es dann net ging mit rollback zurückgesetzt ^^ Relde 21:12, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Relde Was ist mit dem Werkzeug-Tool unten rechts? Vielleicht gehts damit? Du kannst natürlich Hilfe in der Wikia-Community einholen. Immerding 23:47, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) mhmm, ich muss sagen, ich hab noch kein eigenes wiki mit wikia gemacht, ist das wie ein cms aufgebaut oder habt ihr in irgendeiner form den css code als datei vorliegen? Sun1988 11:41, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) die css datei ist online editier bar un zwar von allen admins aber einsehen können sie alle Relde 13:17, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) okay, dann lad dir mal firebug runter, das ist ein plugin für firefox, damit kannst du jedes elemt untersuchen was du auf der HP hast, auch jedes css element. Sun1988 13:21, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst ja net einfach davon ausgehen das ich firefox benutze das addon brigt mir ohne aber nichts ich benutze safari^^ Relde 13:39, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) oh okay, aber du hast es ja hinbekommen, sehr schön, sieht doch gleich viel besser aus xD Sun1988 14:04, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Warum ist jetzt der Hintergund der Artikelfläche grau? Immerding 14:49, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) weil ich lediglich das tool benutzt hab un net viel auswahl da war Relde 16:43, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ah so is besser ich habs geschafft mit dem tool die richtigen farben anzupassen nur schrift farne scheint nich wählbar zu sein ^^ Relde 16:50, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) So Jetzt hab ich mir nochma unsere ur css genommen un jeden color wer (schriftfarbe) der nich grqade bunt war auf weiss gesetzt war ja schon fast alles angedeutet Relde 17:08, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kleiner Vorschlag Im Hauptmenü steht, in den Kreisen 'Citadel', wäre es villt besser wenn man daraus 'Orte' macht ? Sun1988 14:29, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Oder wir lassen es so, und nehmen da noch die Punkte (Waffen, Schiffe, Feinde, Orte, Organisationen) rein. Sun1988 14:43, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt, ein Umbau der "Empfangsseite" ist langsam notwendig geworden. Aber erstmal sollen wir die das Wiki mit mehr Artikel füllen! Mindestens 500 Artikel vorerst! ;-) Immerding 14:57, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mal was bei Mordin geändert, wie findet ihr das ? Eine art steckbrief Sun1988 15:12, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) sieht übersichtlich aus allerdings empfinde ich tabellen immer als sehr klinisch...persönlich ziehe ich eher eine einbindung in einen satz vor zudem kommt noch das die tabellen daten je nach charackter variieren werden da bei einigen einige dinge bekannt sind und bei anderen nicht auch hier ist ein satz geschickter :) btw: einige daten bei mordin können nicht stimmen, wenn er zb bei der entwicklung der genophage geholfen hätte wäre er über 1000 Jahre alt ;) Raffney 15:58, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) 500 Artikel ?! - Gerne aber wenn wir die anzahl nut mit artikel über sterne;Sternensysteme ;cluster; planeten füllern brigt uns das nicht sonderlich weiter bei der informationsqualität. ^^ sag ma wieviele fehlen eigendlich noch is diesem bereich? Ich kann ds schlecht einschätzen. Äh mordin hat beider erneurung der Genophage geholfen nachdem sich die kroganer langsam davon zu erholen drohten, aber nich bei der entwicklung der ursprünglichen ^^ ja das mit den haupmenu seh ich mir ma an Relde 16:40, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht ob es in diesem wikia so geht wie in einem richtigen wiki, aber als admin onnte man einige vorlagen für bestimmte bereiche erstellen. geht das hier auch ?Sun1988 16:54, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Geht glaube ich wenn due mir sagst was werd ich sehen was ich tun kann ^^ ich weiss zwar net ob man nen admin dafür braucht aber egal ^^ Relde 17:20, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Relde Ich hoffe doch daß das nicht als Vorwurf gemeint war. Sicherlich nützt es wenig, wenn dieses ME Wiki nur aus Planeten und Sonnensystemen und Sternencluster bestehen würde. Nur es ist hier jedem freigestellt, mit welchen Themenbereichen einer anfangen und sich beschäftigen darf. Ich habe mich eben für die "Planetologische Abteilung" in ME entschieden und werde es bis zum Schluß durchziehen. Ich halte niemanden davon ab, Artikel in anderen Themenbereichen zu erstellen. PS: Wem haben wir hier die Anpassung des Wiki-Layouts zu verdanken? Dir, Relde? Gut, dann kann derjenige auch meine grüne provisorische Schrift wieder umändern :-) @ Sun Ja, Vorlagen sind hier möglich. Ich würde denjenigen virtuell abknutschen, welcher es schafft meine Tabellen für die Planeten, Sonnensysteme und Sternhaufen als Vorlagen einzurichten. :D Immerding 17:36, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Natürlich ist es kein Vorwurf aber die meisten neuen Beiträge sind diese beiträge von dir. Ich wollte eigendlich nur sagen das wir mehr von den Informativen Seiten über zB Squad member brauchen. ^^ Mich hat diesen 500 Artikel Ziehl verwirrt, da es die spontane wirkung herbei rief dass du nur so viele dieser kleinen artikel erstellst um dieses Ziel zu ereichen. Leider bist du der einzige der viel Zeit damit verbringt Neue information Diesem Wiki Hinzuzufügen, Weshalb wir nun ein wiki das Mehr überplanten im Mass Effect 2 handelt als alles andere haben. Hätte ich einen 2. Pc würde ich soga helfen da dies leicht zu bekommende informationen sind. Ich würde allgemein mehr informationen sammeln das ich mir die nicht so sehr behalten müsste. Und da ich im Moment Meine Zeit nicht mit dem spielen von ME zubringe kann ich das wiki leider auch nicht vorantreiben. Relde 17:57, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hintergrund der Hauptseite Was ist mit dem Hintergrund los? Nur Provisorium oder bekommt diese einen neuen grauen Touch in N7-Style? Immerding 17:55, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Grau was is den nun schon wieder grau? also bei mir hab ixch über alls dieses blau un weiße schrift Relde 18:00, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bitte? Bei dir ist der Hintergrund der Startseite nicht grau? Immerding 18:06, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich hatte das heute im ersten versuch auf grau dann hab ich das kompltt auf blau geändert mein ich jeden falls Relde 18:15, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Grün ?!!! WFT wtf was soll das i-wer hat nen riesen caos mit dem grün in der discussion angerichtet @ Relde Sorry, das war ich! Man konnte in den vorigen Tagen den weißen Text nicht auf weißem Hintergrund lesen. PS: Wie wäre es wenn du die Schriftfarbe der Links auf türkis (?) ändern würdest? So wie in der englischen Wiki? Diese wären zumindest etwas besser lesbar aufgrund des größeren Kontrastes zur Hintergrundfarbe. PPS: Wer hat die Überschriften hier verhunzt? Immerding 19:49, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) je irgend wer has mir den grün sichtlich übertriben am anfang war das grün ja ok aber was da jetzt is versteh ich nich ich änder das demnächst das mit der linkfarbe kann ich versuchen wenn ich die richtige stelle zum ändern find glaub aber das geht mit dem tool dasn is es einfach Relde 22:02, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so es hatt egklappt auch wenn meine pipette anfangs net wollteRelde 22:08, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja ganz gut, aber die englische Link-Schrift-Farbe ist etwas bläulicher und weniger grün. Wenn du da noch etwas nachbessern kannst? Kannst du auch wieder das "Mass Effect Wiki" Logo in die linke obere Ecke der Hauptseite einsetzen? Dorthin wo jetzt sich nur eine einfache Schrift befindet? Immerding 22:24, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) es ist schwer möglich einefarbe exakt zu kopieren ich habe zwar ein pipetten tool für diese farb auswahl benutzt aber wenn diese dennoch nit die richtige ist weis ich nicht weiter außer ich erhalte dein genauen farb code(hexadetimal) wenn ich nen bild link für das logo finde gerne bis jetzt find ich den aber net Relde 09:12, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Viele aktive User Hey, ich find das voll geil dass es einige aktive user hier gibt, wollt mal fragen wie oft ihr die teile schon durch habt xD ich hab erst vor 1 woche mir mass 2 angefangen xD und finde die handlungsfreiheit sehr cool. ;-) Sun1988 12:34, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) äh ich hab eine crack von me 1 gespielt durchgepielt war leider verbuggt mir dan me2 gehol durgespielt hab mir me1 bei steam gekauft, um es ohne leggs durchzupielen hab mir nen parzusat inhalte geholt un etwa die hälfte von me2 noch einmal durchgepielt ^^ 17:03, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) äh warum steht mein name da net ? Relde 17:44, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen so meine planeten Vorlage is fast fertig is ja kein problem eine bestehende tabelle zur vorlage umzuformatieren aber nerfig wenn die eckigren klammen alle in nowiki-tags müssen Ja,ok. Nur sind da einpaar Zellen nach rechts gerutscht. Warum steht überall "Vorlage X" als Platzhalter? Schreib einfach "k.A." oder sowas. Nicht jede Angabe wird verlinkt! Nur die Namen der Galaxie, Sternhaufen und Sonnensysteme. Kannst du zwei solche Vorlagen machen? Einamal mit und einmal ohne angehängter Populationstabelle? Immerding 14:18, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) es funkt leider noch nich das war eig nen test un wenn die erste geht is die 2. kein problem ^^ Relde 14:47, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok. Übrigens habe ich das Logo bei in den Screenshots gefunden: http://de.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Wiki.png Immerding 14:52, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) zu hoch max format is 250x65 pixels Relde 15:43, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich find im monent keine zeit für die vorlagen sry bin im moment mit allem ein wenig überfordert Relde 15:30, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) es scheint zu gehen ich hab den fehler gefunden muss nun die fuktion noch überpüfen ... jetzt gehts Relde 14:19, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect Wiki Hauptseite Ich habe mal mit der Bearbeitung der Frontseite dahingehend angefangen das sie jetzt einen kleinen Überblick über die bestehenden und noch offenen Artikel bietet. Müsste natürlich hin und wieder aktualisiert und angepasst weden..btw die oberen Blasen sind immer noch nicht ganz stimmig. p.s: ist nur ein vorschlag..kann gerne rückgängig gemacht werden falls es nicht gefällt Raffney 07:18, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Als Provisorium taugts, bis die fehlenden Artikel nachgetragen worden sind. Ich finde ein neues Design für die Hauptseite ist langsam notwendig geworden. Aber eine 1:1-Kopie des englischen Wikis sollte das deutsche nicht werden. Da wehre ich mich stark dagegen. Deswegen habe ich auch nicht die üblichen Boxen verwendet sondern schuf eigene, besser lesbare Tabellen. ;-) Immerding 09:17, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) eine 1zu1 kopie ist es auch höchstens oberflächlich außerdem gibt es schlimmeres ;) ; die beste mass effect wiki frontseite hat meiner meinung nach das russische..da hat sich jemand mühe gegeben. Raffney 06:55, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Breiteres Artikelfeld Kommt es nur mir so vor, oder hat Wikia doch eingelenkt und den Artikelplatz verbreitert? Wird der Traum nachdem Alptraum doch endlich wahr? Doch nicht nur vorübergehend, hoffe ich doch! 79.221.77.231 06:44, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC)